


Di tavole da surf, bagnini e granite rovesciate

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, lifeguard!erwin, surfer!levi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ti interessa?»<br/>«Mh?»<br/>«Quel moretto. Lo hai guardato fino a poco fa.» Gli fece notare la donna, un sorriso divertito sul viso, mentre gli lanciava un’occhiata piuttosto allusiva. Erwin la guardò per qualche attimo. «Diciamo di sì. Ha qualcosa…»<br/>«Tipo il culo?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di tavole da surf, bagnini e granite rovesciate

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta circa un anno fa, abbiamo deciso di pubblicarla perché è tornata (e quasi finita pure XD) l'estate.  
> Speriamo vi possa piacere quanto a noi è piaciuto scriverla.

«Aiuto! Aiu-»  
La voce infantile proveniente da una decina di metri di distanza rispetto alla riva, dove doveva effettivamente essere stato fino a poco prima il bambino, attirò l’attenzione dei bagnini.  
«Vado io.» Una voce maschile, piuttosto roca e schietta, prima di prendere uno dei salvagente e correre verso l’acqua cristallina che, di certo, era gelida. Non esitò a buttarsi in acqua dopo aver lanciato più avanti l’oggetto di plastica vuoto, per poi di riemergere e, con una mano, recuperarlo mentre con l’altra si avvicinava al bimbo che agitava scompostamente le mani, trascinato dalla corrente d’acqua in cui era finito e che non aveva fatto altro se non portarlo più al largo.  
Lo prese da sotto le braccia, facendolo riemergere. «Aggrappati, tranquillo.» Gli disse.  
Il piccolo, tossendo e piangendo, distinse solo due grandi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano, seri e tranquilli – trasmettevano serenità – prima di allacciare le braccia intorno al suo collo e lasciarsi tenere da una delle ampie braccia che lo avevano preso.  
Ci misero qualche secondo prima di ritornare a riva e il piccolo, ancora scosso, rimase in braccio all’uomo che lo aveva salvato, nonostante la madre, preoccupata, fosse accorsa.  
«Brian!» Esclamò la donna, allargando le braccia, vedendo il proprio figlio singhiozzante e pallido, che si stringeva tremante, con le braccia sottili e gracili, intorno al collo dell’uomo, che lo teneva con un braccio, sorreggendolo.  
«N-no…» Pigolò il piccolo, quando il proprio salvatore fece per staccarselo, per riconsegnarlo alla donna. «Ho freddo.» Mormorò, rimanendo ancora più saldamente contro il più grande che sorrise, malgrado la madre del piccolo non sapesse che dire. «Lo scusi, ha solo otto anni. Vado a prenderti un asciugamano, non far perdere tempo al signore!» Lo rimproverò la donna, mentre Brian scuoteva la testa castana, ancora singhiozzante. «Non si preoccupi, non c’è problema.» Le disse l'uomo, prima che questa andasse rapidamente a prendere un asciugamano qualche metro più avanti.  
Solo a quel punto, il piccolo sollevò lo sguardo verde, appannato dalle lacrime, ma attento.  
«Stai bene?» Gli chiese. Era biondo. Biondissimo. «S-sì! Grazie signore.» Sussurrò, mentre allentava appena la presa, passando però la guancia contro il collo di questo, sorridendo appena, infantile. «Sei caldo, anche se l’acqua era tanto fredda.» Aggiunse, quasi a spiegare il suo attaccamento per quello sconosciuto che non aveva altro merito di averlo salvato.  
«Ah, lo so. Ecco la tua mamma. Stai più attento, ok?» Lo posò a terra, mentre quello annuiva e si voltava verso il genitore. La donna, apprensiva, ringraziò nuovamente l’uomo, chiedendo al figlio di fare altrettanto. «Non si preoccupi, l’ha già fatto.» La rassicurò, prima di fare una carezza sulla testa castana del bambino e tornare nuovamente alla sua postazione.  
«Errrrrwinnnn! Smettila di pavoneggiarti!» Una voce femminile si diffuse nell'aria, accompagnata dall’apparizione di una donna in costume con i capelli raccolti. L’uomo scosse il capo, ridendo appena, portandosi il dorso di una mano contro le labbra, quasi per coprire la risata lieve. «Non lo faccio, ho solo salvato un bambino, quando era il tuo turno di farlo mi pare.»  
«Oh, andiamo! Sei tu quello a cui piace correre da una parte all’altra… Io preferisco osservare l’idiozia della gente.» Lo informò, mentre si metteva una mano sopra la fronte e si copriva gli occhi dal Sole caldo e brillante di quel giorno.  
Erwin scosse appena i capelli biondi, facendo scivolare alcune gocce lungo il collo e sul petto ampio, le spalle larghe, con i muscoli ben delineati. Era alto e ben piazzato, con le gambe lunghe e il corpo proporzionato, la pelle rosea e quei lineamenti appena duri che, tuttavia, non gli davano un aspetto spaventoso. Gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi lo rendevano, di certo, abbastanza banale per un americano, tuttavia la prestanza fisica non passava inosservata sulla spiaggia nella quale lavorava come bagnino, insieme a una sua compagna di corso.  
«Zoe, sai che non sta bene...»  
«Quanto la fai lunga, Erwin. Solo perché lo trovi poco simpatico, non vuol dire che non lo sia. Perfettino.» Lo prese in giro, ridacchiando, mentre lui dopo uno sbuffo incrociava le braccia al petto e si sedeva sul proprio asciugamano, osservando la riva.

Aveva osservato la scena da lontano, seduto sulla propria tavola da surf.  
Se fosse stato più vicino, forse avrebbe fatto in tempo a salvare quel bambino, ma aveva una direzione del tutto diversa ed il tutto era accaduto molto in fretta. Quel bagnino era molto più vicino di lui, logico che avesse fatto prima.  
Lo osservò da lontano ricevere i ringraziamenti della donna e raggiungere la sua compagna di vedetta assieme a lui.  
La tavola si smosse appena, con l’arrivo di una piccola onda, mentre i piedi in ammollo, muovendoli appena, la tenevano in equilibrio e gli impedivano di andare dove volesse; era rimasto a osservare l’uomo un istante di più, prima di voltarsi e andare poco più a largo, per le onde più grandi.  
Lo vedeva sempre, ogni estate, fare lo stesso lavoro con la stessa dedizione e lo stesso impegno –cosa che non si poteva dire invece per l’amica. E ogni anno, non poteva dire di non essere attirato dal carisma che quel tizio aveva.  
Si diede la spinta con le braccia, issandosi sulla tavola e mantenendo un equilibrio perfetto sopra di questa, mentre imboccava un’onda che iniziava a innalzarsi.  
Giorno dopo giorno, lo osserva di nascosto o nei momenti in cui l’occhio finiva inevitabilmente per posarsi sul corpo di quel bagnino; non pensava di poter essere attratto dai muscoli di una persona del suo stesso sesso. E dire che molti suoi amici li avevano, ma nessuno gli faceva l’effetto che invece l’altro aveva su di sé.  
Domò quell’onda, Rivaille, lo sguardo affilato e i muscoli tesi, i piedi ben saldi sul legno lucido.  
«Sei stato magnifico!» Trillò euforica Petra, la sola ragazza del gruppo di surf, una volta che fu ritornato a riva, bagnato per ovvie ragioni, abbassando parzialmente la cerniera della tuta scura e attillata che indossava quando usciva in mare con la sua tavola.  
«Ne ho prese solo tre, non sono stato così magnifico.»  
«Ma le hai prese benissimo. Non sei mai caduto.» Continuò lei, affiancandolo.  
Si tolse le maniche, arrotolando il pezzo superiore alla vita e lasciando solo il busto scoperto mentre la parte inferiore rimase per un altro po’ stretta dal lattice della tuta scura.  
Si chinò, afferrando un asciugamano per tamponarsi il viso e parte dell’umidità del corpo.  
«Gli altri?»  
«Anche loro sono usciti. Laggiù.» E indicò un punto dell’Oceano più in là.  
Fu per un momento che, anziché osservare i compagni, andò a ricercare la figura di quel bagnino biondo.

Erwin era rimasto di vedetta, osservando in modo tranquillo il mare e il gruppo di surfisti che tentavano la sorte domando delle onde che, quel giorno, non sembravano propriamente ottimali – forse per via della giornata calma e del poco vento.  
Spesso ne osservava i movimenti, incuriosito, in parte, da ciò che potesse spingere qualcuno a salire su una tavola per seguire il movimento del mare; da parte propria non c’era alcuna comprensione: gli piaceva il mare, tuttavia non avrebbe mai pensato di sfidarlo in quel modo. Il surf lo vedeva più come una sfida. Molto meglio una breve nuotata, nella quale si era sicuri che le cose potessero andare come si poteva decidere, proprio perché non c’erano elementi che ne disturbavano la riuscita.  
Di solito non si soffermava particolarmente su quelle figure lontane, non più di quanto il suo ruolo gli imponesse, per lo meno. E quando tornavano a riva li osservava sempre piuttosto incuriosito: non erano tutti imponenti e proprio per tale motivo si era ritrovato, quando capitava, a chiedersi come un ragazzo di bassa statura – benché piuttosto ben piazzato – ma dall’aspetto decisamente pallido, potesse riuscire a reggersi su una tavola che era alta il doppio di lui. Erano domande sceme, certo, ma a volte, quando osservava quel ragazzo o la ragazza che di solito lo seguiva in continuazione, non poteva fare a meno di chiederselo.  
«Erwin, dovresti iniziare a surfare, lo sai?»  
«Ancora con questa storia? Non ci finisco contro gli scogli e poi-»  
«Già, sei goffo.» Erwin emise un verso infastidito a quelle parole, mentre stringeva ancora le braccia al petto, ma intercettava lo sguardo del ragazzo di bassa statura.  
In verità non era la prima volta che si accorgeva di essere osservato da quello sguardo. Avrebbe voluto capire di che colore fosse, perché era sempre troppo lontano per distinguerlo, ma d’altra parte non avrebbe avuto alcuna ragione per avvicinarlo: era solo un ragazzo che, ogni tanto, sorprendeva a osservarlo con una strana insistenza, senza tuttavia capirne il motivo.  
Del resto però erano sguardi che duravano un attimo e Erwin non aveva neppure il tempo di capire che cosa potesse trasmettere quel modo di guardarlo – considerando anche che, aveva notato, l’espressione di quel ragazzo dai capelli neri non cambiava spesso e, di conseguenza, fosse abbastanza improponibile capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa. Ma poi pensava che avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi e chiederglielo, perché lo guardava, senza mai cercare un dialogo o un contatto più diretto: all’inizio aveva pensato fosse un caso, ma quando con l’andare del tempo – e degli anni, oltre che dei mesi – lo aveva continuato a sorprendere mentre lo guardava, si era detto che non poteva essere così.

Deviò di netto lo sguardo, nell’istante in cui vide il bagnino voltarsi verso di sé, Rivaille, passandosi il panno contro il viso per poi buttarlo di nuovo sopra l’asciugamano steso dove Petra stava, in attesa degli altri.  
«Non è molto buono il mare oggi, eh?» Domandò, chiudendo le ginocchia contro il petto, inclinando il capo mentre lo guardava gentile.  
Non rispose il moro, con lo sguardo perso verso il mare di fronte a sé. «Mh.» Si limitò a un assenso a bocca chiusa.  
Il mare, dopotutto, che fosse calmo o mosso, era l’unica cosa in grado di calmargli l’animo e farlo stare in pace con se stesso e ciò che lo circondava. Era la sua ancora di salvezza, probabilmente.  
Srotolò la tuta scura, infilandosi di nuovo le maniche e rialzando la zip fino al collo.  
«Esci di nuovo?» Domandò interrogativa la giovane.  
«Sì.»  
«Ma il mare è troppo calmo-»  
«Non importa.» Non la lasciò nemmeno finire che già si era messo la tavola sotto il braccio e si muoveva rapido verso il bagnasciuga, immergendo i piedi e le gambe nell’acqua fredda.  
Il petto impattò contro il dorso della tavola, accogliendo il suo corpo, mentre con delle bracciate si portava verso il largo, col suono delle onde che, in un fruscio lento e armonioso, si scontravano contro le proprie mani e il legno sul quale si trovava.  
Era un suono piacevole, sarebbe rimasto lì, disteso, anche per ore sentendo solo il rumore delle onde e il mormorio lontano della folla che riempiva la spiaggia in piena estate.  
Si voltò di spalle, dunque, restando fermo, un piede piegato e l’altro a mollo, puntando gli occhi metallici verso il cielo privo di nuvole. Inspirò a fondo l’odore della salsedine, chiudendo per un attimo le palpebre e lasciandosi andare.  
Quell’uomo era sempre stato in quella spiaggia, fin da quando ne aveva memoria; probabilmente aveva molti più anni di quanti ne avesse lui, ma non ci si era mai soffermato più di tanto, né gli importava saperlo in effetti.  
La cosa che lo portava a guardarlo di nascosto era il fascino che trasmetteva, oltre che per la figura che aveva.  
Poteva dire di aver visto molte donne osservarlo con ardore o fascino, mentre l’altro metteva bellamente i propri muscoli in bella vista per farsi vedere; poteva dire di detestare quella parte di lui, ma altresì non poteva non ammettere che anche lui ne era interessato.  
Sospirò stanco, riaprendo parzialmente gli occhi.  
Non pensava di poter finire a sbavare e a masturbarsi al pensiero di un altro uomo.  
Fu in quel momento, mentre ritornava a chiudere le palpebre, che sentì una voce sottile e infantile provenire poco più in là.  
«Papà…? Papà… Papà! Papà!!!»  
Si alzò a sedere, in uno scatto, percependo la nota disperata che la voce aveva assunto, voltandosi e puntando gli occhi su un bambino e, a fianco a lui, la figura di un uomo robusto; sul viso c’era dolore e agonia, mentre si tastava il petto, dalla parte del cuore.  
Dilatò le iridi, Rivaille, scendendo dalla tavola e nuotando verso di loro più in fretta possibile.  
«Ohi, cos’ha fatto?» Chiese al piccolo una volta che vi giunse, afferrando l’uomo per un braccio.  
Il ragazzino lo guardò con occhi preoccupati, ricolmi di lacrime che tentava di trattenere. E tremava come una foglia in autunno.  
«I-io non… Lo so! Mi stava portando sulle spalle, quando ha iniziato a sentire male.» La voce era spezzata, mentre puntava la manina contro il proprio petto, per mostrargli.  
Trattenne il respiro, Rivaille, potendo immaginare cosa l’uomo potesse avere; un principio d’infarto, con molta probabilità.  
Il moro tentò di non farlo cadere ulteriormente in mare per non farlo annegare, ma si rese conto che era troppo grande per uno della propria costituzione. Dannazione, cos’era? Un sollevatore di pesi?!  
«Vammi a prendere la tavola! Sbrigati!» Ordinò imperioso al piccolo.  
«S-sì!»  
Lo vide sgusciare via in fretta, come gli era stato detto, mentre lui, con immenso sforzo, tentava di nuotare con aggrappato l’uomo alle sue spalle, per quanto difficile poteva essere.  
Un’altra stilettata di dolore, e l’uomo agonizzò in una frazione di secondo, trascinando lo stesso Rivaille sotto la superficie dell’acqua. Strinse i denti, facendo lo sforzo di ritornare a galla, per quanto complicato fosse, riuscendovi solo in parte e riprendendo aria.  
Non ci sarebbe riuscito a raggiungere la riva, nemmeno se avesse usato la propria tavola.  
Puntò gli occhi contro la spiaggia, dunque, alzando un braccio e iniziando a urlare con voce più forte che poteva.  
«Bagnino! BAGN- ERWIN!»

Lo aveva osservato di sfuggita, mentre si rimetteva la tuta – doveva avere delle belle forme, visto che fino a lì riusciva a vedere come gli stesse a pennello e non era certo perché era una donna. Ne aveva poi guardato le mosse fino a quando non aveva preso il largo con la tavola, incuriosito di vedere se lo avesse di nuovo guardato, ma non lo aveva fatto.  
«Ti interessa?»  
«Mh?»  
«Quel moretto. Lo hai guardato fino a poco fa.» Gli fece notare la donna, un sorriso divertito sul viso, mentre gli lanciava un’occhiata piuttosto allusiva. Erwin la guardò per qualche attimo. «Diciamo di sì. Ha qualcosa…»  
«Tipo il culo?»  
«Non sono mai stato così vicino da vederlo bene.» Le ricordò, guardandola male, mentre quella soffocava una grossa e grassa risata, almeno fino a quando non si fece seria, indicando il mare in un punto e facendolo voltare, proprio in concomitanza con il richiamo che si era sparso nell’aria.  
Non disse alla donna che andava lui, poiché si era già mosso non appena sentito e visto lo sciabordio dell’acqua farsi decisamente preoccupante in un punto. Ma Zoe non attese un attimo, per seguirlo.  
Avevano preso un salvagente ciascuno e si erano buttati, nuotando velocemente per raggiungere il punto. La tavola da surf che un ragazzino cercava di tirarsi dietro e, poco più avanti, due figure di cui una – quella del moro – cercava di tenere a galla l’uomo più massiccio di sé finendo inevitabilmente per affondare.  
Con brevi bracciate raggiunse i due, afferrando l’uomo per una spalla, tenendosi a uno dei due salvagente, mentre Zoe risollevava il moretto, passandogli il salvagente per reggersi. «Tutto bene?» Chiese al moro che tossiva, probabilmente per via dell’acqua che aveva ingerito nel tentativo di aiutare l’uomo che aveva assunto un colorito preoccupante, facendo scattare – nel notare come si teneva il petto – un campanello d’allarme.  
«Zoe, vai a chiamare un’ambulanza, di corsa.»  
«Ma-»  
«Me ne occupo io.» La rassicurò, mentre questa lasciava il moretto con le braccia strette al salvagente e si metteva a muovere rapide bracciate per uscire dall’acqua.  
Il ragazzino ancora alle prese con la tavola li raggiunse, mentre Erwin tirava l’uomo verso la riva. Di certo non era pronto a trattare un principio d’infarto: la prima cosa era uscire dall’acqua. «Tutto bene tu?» Chiese al ragazzo, tirandosi dietro il salvagente al quale il più giovane era fisso.  
«Sì. Non sono un poppante; so nuotare da solo.» Rispose secco, guardandolo per un istante fisso per poi deviare lo sguardo in avanti, mentre continuava a nuotare e, al contempo, reggersi al salvagente.  
Arrivarono in fretta a riva e, altrettanto in fretta, arrivarono i soccorritori che portarono via padre e figlio, lasciando solo un chiacchiericcio di fondo mentre Erwin si accasciava sulla riva dopo aver verificato che il moro che si era tirato dietro, fosse sul bagnasciuga.  
Respirò profondamente, a pancia in su, gli occhi azzurri socchiusi e il respiro accelerato per via dello sforzo che aveva dovuto fare da solo – non avrebbe potuto perdere tempo, non in quel caso.  
Rivaille si era trascinato poco più in là del biondo, sedendosi non appena raggiunto il bagnasciuga.  
Non era troppo stanco, ma i propri muscoli ne risentivano e fremevano per lo sforzo che avevano compiuto anche solo per quella breve manciata di istanti.  
Non era abituato a trasportare un uomo a peso morto di quella stazza; non era, dopotutto, la persona più forte e più robusta del mondo, lo ammetteva.  
Regolarizzò il respiro, dunque, per poi volgere l’attenzione al bagnino disteso sulla sabbia, anch’esso a prendere fiato.  
Aveva urlato il suo nome senza rendersene conto, e probabilmente anche l’altro se ne era dovuto accorgere di come un presunto sconosciuto conoscesse il suo nome.  
In effetti, non era stato molto tempo prima che, per caso o per sua stessa volontà, aveva origliato una conversazione tra lui e la donna che gli faceva da spalla, udendola chiamarlo per nome.  
Abbassò gli occhi, dunque, in un misto tra l’imbarazzo e il titubante.  
Forse non avrebbe dovuto esporsi così tanto.  
Però era la prima volta che lo vedeva così da vicino, e la cosa, almeno in parte, lo rendeva soddisfatto e felice, perché era più bello di quanto non fosse solo da lontano; capiva perché molte donne lo fissavano in continuazione.  
Fece per alzarsi, volendo andare a sincerarsi delle condizioni dell’uomo.  
Non fece in tempo a fare un passo, però, che già un paio di ragazze si inginocchiarono accanto a lui, accorte, una lo prese persino sotto braccio per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, cosa che lo fece fermare sul posto e osservarlo solo da lontano.  
Forse era meglio non tirare troppo la corda; l’aveva visto da vicino e ci aveva anche parlato, a lui andava bene così.  
Dunque, lo osservò in viso un ultimo istante, per poi fare per andarsene.  
Erwin non aveva scostato da subito le ragazze che si erano messe intorno a lui per aiutarlo, ancora leggermente stanco; tuttavia, quando poi si era nuovamente messo in piedi, aveva sorriso appena alle giovani e le aveva rassicurate che stesse bene, prima di scostarle e fare un passo per liberarsi dalla loro presenza fin troppo ingombrante.  
Aveva notato nuovamente lo sguardo del moro e, poi, il fatto che conoscesse il suo nome – che poco prima non era stato molto importante vista la situazione – si era nuovamente dimostrato alquanto singolare. L’idea che potesse essere una specie di stalker, forse, avrebbe potuto sfiorarlo, ma non lo fece, mentre lo richiamava.  
«Ehi. Sicuro di stare bene?» Gli chiese, mentre le donne che fino a poco prima lo avevano circondato guardavano in modo piuttosto risentito nella direzione del ragazzo – Erwin invece lanciava un incuriosito sguardo verso il basso e poi si diceva che avrebbe voluto vederlo voltarsi per capire, finalmente, di che diamine di colore fossero quegli occhi.  
Sussultò appena Rivaille, nel sentire la voce dell’uomo poco dietro di sé.  
Si volse, dunque, alzando gli occhi e incontrando quelli azzurri del bagnino, percependo il cuore mancare di un battito; era lo stesso colore del cielo che vedeva mentre stava sulla tavola, lo stesso del mare al mattino.  
Ed era così bello, il suo viso, che capì perché molte ne rimanevano folgorate.  
Rimase a osservarlo, nell’atto di abbassarsi la zip della tuta.  
«Sì, sto bene.» Affermò annuendo pacato, abbassando gli occhi a disagio. Era abituato a guardarlo solo da lontano, gli faceva uno strano effetto l’averlo così vicino. «Ma io non ho fatto niente…» Aggiunse, facendo uscire le braccia dalla tuta che scivolò ai lati del busto, liberandolo fino alla vita. «Ti ringrazio, anzi, per l’aiuto che hai dato.»  
Erwin era rimasto fermo, quando lo aveva visto voltarsi e, se in precedenza aveva ipotizzato potesse avere gli occhi chiari, di certo non avrebbe mai pensato potessero essere grigi, tendenti quasi a un colore metallico lucido, simile all'argento.  
Erano belli, malgrado il taglio fin troppo infastidito che sembrava avere perennemente; e aveva una bella voce, mentre gli rispondeva e si abbassava la tuta fino ai fianchi. Il petto glabro, che gli fece intuire il suo essere molto più giovane di sé, oltre a essere decisamente più minuto.  
«Ah, no. Senza il tuo intervento forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente invece.» Gli rispose. Certo, era stato un mezzo suicidio, vista la sua corporatura, però era stato un gesto che faceva ben intendere quanto, in realtà, potesse essere molto diverso da come appariva a un primo sguardo.  
«Io stesso stavo per annegare.» Ribadì Rivaille, corrugando la fronte e puntellandosi il fianco nudo con un pugno chiuso. «Quell’uomo era enorme. E tu hai i muscoli, anche tanti, quindi avevi più possibilità di aiutarlo.» Aggiunse, rendendosi solo in quel momento che lo aveva, in altre parole, elogiato, lui e il suo essere muscoloso e prestante.  
Arrossì appena, nascondendolo dietro un’espressione tetra e a disagio, rimanendogli però di fronte, col viso voltato di lato.  
Il biondo guardò il ragazzo distogliere lo sguardo, in quel gesto probabilmente dovuto alle sue parole istintive che, per qualche attimo, avevano spiazzato Erwin, facendolo sorridere appena portandosi una mano contro le labbra. «Ma questo non significa forse che hai voluto rischiare in prima persona per qualcun altro? Trovo sia un gesto molto bello.» Disse, prima di aggiungere un «Grazie.» sussurrato gentilmente al complimento del più giovane.  
Lo continuava a osservare in viso, osservandone il chiarore della pelle e i lineamenti sottili, ma non femminei, tutt’altro. Tuttavia aveva un aspetto piacevole, per essere un uomo, malgrado fosse decisamente basso, ma era carino, per certi versi. Erwin non era solito guardare in un certo modo gli uomini, anche se la cosa, in realtà, non gli creava problemi.  
Rialzò gli occhi Rivaille, titubante, mentre lo sentiva sorridere e guardare con gentilezza, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi e il cuore mancare di un battito, che si accentuò quando percepì in un sussurro i suoi ringraziamenti.  
Lasciò andare la mano stretta a pugno, abbandonandola contro i fianchi, mentre si rendeva conto che fosse davvero un uomo affascinante, oltre che di fisico possente.  
«… Grazie a te.» Mormorò, riportando gli occhi verso il basso, nascondendoli dietro la frangia scura, in un misto di euforia e imbarazzo. «Ci si vede.» Disse poi, dandogli le spalle e incamminandosi verso l’ombrellone degli altri ragazzi.  
Il cuore continuava a battergli in petto, quasi fosse una ragazzina di quindici anni alla sua prima cotta; si diede mentalmente dello stupido per farsi trasportare così tanto da un uomo che nemmeno conosceva e che probabilmente si sarebbe dimenticato di lui in fretta, dopo quell’episodio.  
Strinse il pugno, però, in un pensiero di ribellione a quella conseguenza inevitabile.  
«Senti.» Lo chiamò, voltandosi e guardandolo fisso, scrutandolo con gli occhi sottili e neutrali. «Ti va di prenderci qualcosa quando stacchi?» Glielo chiese di getto, senza il minimo rimpianto né vergogna in viso. Se non l’avesse fatto, se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita.  
Erwin non aveva neppure fatto in tempo a pensare di ritornare indietro che, dopo il saluto, il più giovane si era nuovamente voltato e lo aveva richiamato. Il biondo lo guardò: malgrado l’espressione piatta e pacata, riusciva quasi a vedere, dalla rigidità delle braccia e della mano stretta a pugno che non fosse stata una cosa così semplice chiederglielo.  
«D’accordo.» Rispose, sorridendogli appena. «Stacco alle cinque.» Gli disse, prima di voltarsi, dopo avergli guardato per un altro po’ gli occhi grigi, per tornare alla solita postazione.  
Zoe lo fissava ridacchiando, consapevole molto più di quello che voleva dare a vedere della situazione. «Hai fatto colpo, Erwin.»  
«Smettila Zoe, è un ragazzino.»  
«Sì, ma dovevi vedere come ti ha guardato dopo che ti sei girato-» Gli disse, prima di tornare semi-seria e guardare verso il mare, mentre lui, per contro, si prendeva un asciugamano e si asciugava un poco i capelli e il petto ancora umido, nonostante il Sole avesse già fatto il suo dovere.

Non era più successo nulla di rilevante fino all’ora in cui lui e Zoe poterono andarsene, sostituiti da altri due bagnini. Così, dopo aver salutato la ragazza, era andato nella direzione dove aveva visto l’altro andare, dove c’era il gruppo di surfisti conosciuti di vista durante quegli anni. Probabilmente le onde dovevano essere accettabili, visto che continuavano ad andare lì.  
Si fermò a qualche metro da loro, resosi conto che non aveva la più pallida idea di come il ragazzo si chiamasse – benché quello lo sapesse, per chissà quale motivo.  
Rivaille si accorse del suo arrivo grazie agli occhi dei due con i quali si trovava, mentre si alzavano e osservavano tutto tranne che le tavole che stavano preparando di nuovo per ritornare in mare.  
Gli dava le spalle, Rivaille, dunque mentre alzava il capo e guardava perplesso gli occhi degli altri puntati in un punto più in là delle sue spalle, capì che c’era qualcun altro.  
Si volse e il suo cuore perse un battito.  
«Ah, scusa. Arrivo!» Gli disse, voltandosi verso l’uomo, guardandolo con la richiesta di aspettarlo un attimo, per poi ritornare verso la propria tavola, alzarla e portarla sotto l’ombrellone, lasciandola in custodia di Petra.  
«Mi assento per un po’.» Disse solo, per poi dirigersi solo con i pantaloni del costume, raggiungendo l’uomo e facendogli cenno di proseguire.  
Era… Agitato? Sì, probabilmente era per quello che continuava a essere teso come una corda di violino, sentendo la presenza più alta e possente del maggiore.  
Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, per poi abbassarlo e aggiungere. «Il mio nome è Rivaille.»  
«Piacere. Erwin, anche se sembra che tu lo sappia già.» Rispose, semplicemente, guardandolo mentre quello dissimulava, probabilmente, quella sorta di disagio che gli leggeva nella postura del corpo. Aveva qualcosa di carino, il suo modo di reagire, nascondendo e dissimulando ciò che provava con quell’espressione piatta.  
«Cosa vuoi prendere? Un gelato, un caffè…» Mormorò, incoraggiandolo mentre lo guardava, con un’espressione tranquilla e appena sorridente, osservandolo curioso e al tempo stesso interessato. Gli piacevano i suoi occhi e, in parte, il fatto che non avesse più la tuta indosso poteva fargli vedere meglio il corpo del più giovane che, per quanto minuto di statura, non aveva comunque niente di gracile, anche se poteva sembrarlo.  
«Una granita può bastare.» Disse semplicemente, continuando a camminare lentamente verso il piccolo chiosco al limitare tra la spiaggia e la strada.  
Rimase con lo sguardo basso per la maggior parte del tempo. Era stato lui a chiedergli di prendere qualcosa, ma ora che si trovava in quella situazione, non sapeva cosa dire o fare.  
Erwin annuì alle sue parole, mentre camminavano in silenzio; in verità non sapeva che dire: apparentemente l’unico punto in comune era l’essere su quella spiaggia d’estate, seppure per motivi diversi e, dunque, che avrebbe potuto dirgli per non far calare un silenzio cupo?  
Rialzò gli occhi Rivaille, mantenendo la calma e sospirando, riportandoli sulla figura più in alto dell’uomo, ricercando gli occhi azzurri in un misto di curiosità e titubanza. «Da quand’è che fai questo lavoro?» Chiese pacato.  
Non sapeva dire il perché, ma si sentiva leggermente osservato; poteva immaginare da chi. Le donne che attirava Erwin erano come le api attirate dal miele.  
«Direi quattro o cinque anni, mi piace passare le giornate estive sulla spiaggia.» Rivelò, tranquillamente, portandosi le mani dietro la nuca, in un gesto abbastanza istintivo, dovuto anche al fatto che il moro non sembrava uno di molte parole.  
«Ci metti della crema solare particolare?» Chiese poi, riferendosi alla sua pelle fin troppo chiara, per una persona che passava le ore più calde sulla spiaggia e soprattutto in acqua – seppure coperto da una tuta integrale. «Sai, è parecchio chiara… Dà l’idea di essere parecchio sensibile.» Mormorò e, seppure le sue parole sarebbero potute apparire piuttosto equivoche, non aveva alcuna intenzione di intendere altro se non propriamente il fatto che la pelle di Rivaille dovesse essere sensibile al Sole per via del suo chiarore.  
Gli occhi metallici del moro si dilatarono appena impercettibilmente, continuando a osservarlo, dischiudendo le labbra sottili.  
Si guardò un braccio fin sulla spalla, poi. Gli stava forse dicendo che non gli piaceva il fatto di essere troppo chiaro persino con quel Sole? Per certi versi lo sapeva, che fosse un tantino strano, ma lui non si era mai abbronzato in vita sua, da che ricordava.  
«No, è la mia carnagione. Non metto nulla.» Rispose, tastandosi appena l’avambraccio con la mano opposta, con gli occhi bassi. Di certo, il contrasto tra la propria e la sua pelle si notava a vista d’occhio; accanto a lui, sembrava molto più pallido di quanto non fosse in condizioni normali. «E per certi versi, lo è. Qui,» Indicò un puntò in basso, alzandosi il costume della gamba destra fino a raggiungere un livido scuro, piccolo quanto una noce, quasi verso l’interno coscia. «ho sbattuto piano contro lo spigolo di un comodino, per quanto non mi abbia fatto male; quindi, sì, è abbastanza sensibile.» Rialzò il capo verso l’altro, volendo vedere la sua reazione, se ce ne fosse stata una, mentre era fermo, per mostrargli quella parte di lui che teneva nascosta dai boxer del costume scuro.  
«Non ti piace, la pelle chiara, in una persona?» Chiese senza rendersene conto, guardandolo interrogativo.  
Di certo non si era aspettato quella reazione da parte del moro, quel gesto; così quando Rivaille si alzò il costume, in modo da mostrargli quel livido, in quel punto nascosto, Erwin si sentì appena a disagio. Consapevole che no, la pelle sensibile non lo infastidiva, ma anzi gli piaceva abbastanza l’idea di poter lasciare una traccia.  
«N-no, non penso sia così male. Mi stupiva solo che non ti ustionassi, tutto qui.» Gli spiegò. Un leggero rossore sulle gote, malgrado non si notasse particolarmente, consapevole del pensiero troppo poco casto che, nel pensare a possibili segni da lasciargli addosso, aveva fatto.  
Una volta davanti al chiosco, Erwin si voltò verso l’altro. «Come la vuoi?»  
Lo continuò ad osservare, curioso, sul viso, fisso con gli occhi sottili e affilati per la loro conformazione.  
Portò gli occhi verso l’interno del piccolo localino in legno, dunque.  
«Al limone.» Rispose semplicemente, restando fermò, fuori a camminare sopra alla piattaforma in legno, ma rimanendo comunque sotto l’ombra, vedendolo incamminarsi all’interno.  
Ne era rimasto perplesso, di quel rossore che gli aveva scorto sul viso e, per un attimo, pensò che forse non era tutto perduto e una possibilità poteva avercela con quell’uomo, anche se non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza.  
Sapeva solo che lo stare in sua compagnia lo rendeva euforico e tremendamente felice, anche solo il camminare fianco a fianco e sentirne la presenza.  
Era entrato dopo la sua risposta, andando a ordinare le granite, prendendone una alla menta per sé. Ci vollero pochi minuti e, uscendo, lo trovò ad attenderlo. Sembrava non essere ancora tranquillo, per chissà quale motivo, mentre lui si era, invece, calmato dal pensiero fatto poco prima.  
«Ecco.» Gli porse il bicchiere di plastica trasparente, da quale si intravedeva il ghiaccio, privo di particolare colore per via del gusto scelto – al contrario del proprio che aveva un verde brillante inconfondibile.  
Rivaille lo prese tra le mani, percependone il freddo spandersi in tutto il palmo della mano, un fresco piacevole rispetto al caldo che tutta la sua pelle percepiva per via del sole pomeridiano.  
Erwin prese con le labbra la cannuccia, succhiando appena un po’ del liquido sul fondo e poi cominciando a mescolare con la stessa, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente al moro. «Vuoi sederti da qualche parte o preferisci camminare?»  
Ne prese un sorso dal proprio, il moro, alzando poi gli occhi e staccando la cannuccia dalle proprie labbra.  
«Camminiamo.» Disse semplicemente, guardandolo fisso, annuendo appena col capo. Aveva troppi occhi alle spalle, e con la coda dell’occhio poteva scorgere già una manciata di ragazze parlare tra di loro mentre guardavano tanto lui quanto, principalmente, il bagnino; probabilmente si stavano domandando perché stava con un ragazzino simile.  
Dunque, ritornò a guardare il maggiore, iniziando a incamminarsi verso destra, di modo da uscire dallo stabile e arrivare alla spiaggia libera, e poi ancora più giù agli scogli.  
Ne succhiò appena un altro sorso della granita gelida, rabbrividendo mentre la sentiva scendere in gola.  
Erwin lo seguiva in silenzio, osservando il modo in cui camminava, leggermente tirato forse, mentre rimanevano in quella bolla di assoluta pace, senza alcun rumore se non lo scroscio del mare sugli scogli, verso i quali si stavano avviando e dove, la gente, diventava sempre più rada.  
«Abiti da queste parti?» Chiese il minore, rompendo il silenzio che si era venuto parzialmente a creare e che lo rendeva inquieto.  
Il biondo scosse appena il capo. «Dall’altra parte della città, il mare non lo vedo mai se non in estate. La zona è troppo distante.» Spiegò e Rivaille probabilmente avrebbe capito che la zona che frequentava era ristretta, dove giravano solo persone di una certa influenza economica; la parte bene della città, per certi versi; Erwin si mescolava con gli altri d’estate perché i suoi andavano in vacanza e, superata la fase in cui si doveva necessariamente seguire i parenti in vacanza, lui aveva preferito starsene per conto proprio, almeno nei mesi estivi.  
«Tu invece? Sei di questa zona?» Domandò, mentre beveva lentamente la propria granita, già a metà bicchiere nonostante tutto. Lo guardava in tralice, incuriosito, studiandone l’espressione incolore e il modo che aveva di porsi, cercando di capire come interpretare i suoi gesti e, dunque, avere un minimo per comprendere le sue reazioni, seppure minime.  
Rivaille annuì, dopo averlo guardato per un istante mentre gli spiegava dove lui abitasse.  
Non aveva capito bene in effetti dove fosse la sua casa; la città era troppo grande per avere una vaga idea di dove lui fosse, quindi non vi badò poi molto.  
«Abito vicino al mare.» Rispose spicciolo, suggendo di nuovo il ghiaccio freddo, staccando le labbra con un leggero risucchio quando rialzò di nuovo gli occhi al viso dell’uomo. Non ne poteva fare a meno, ora che lo aveva così vicino e lo vedeva così bene, non poteva negare che gli piaceva guardargli gli occhi e i lineamenti severi, ma gentili del volto.  
Il chiacchiericcio delle persone si faceva man mano più labile, mentre continuavano a camminare nella spiaggia semi deserta, avendo come sottofondo solo il rumore delle onde.  
A qualche manciata di passi già vedeva gli scogli che, dalla sabbia, si infrangevano e si immergevano nelle acque salate. «Ti piace, essere un bagnino?» Chiese di punto in bianco, guardando di fronte a sé.  
«Sì. Beh, mi piace aiutare gli altri.» Spiegò, sorridendogli appena, mentre tornava a succhiare piano la cannuccia, che già emetteva il classico rumore sintomo che era arrivato alla fine della granita e del bicchiere. «A te invece credo piaccia surfare, no?» Domandò, mentre notava quel lieve risucchio tra le labbra e la cannuccia che, poco prima, il più giovane aveva fatto inconsciamente.  
Distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente decisamente sporco anche solo per aver pensato in un certo modo all’altro e a quel gesto innocente.  
Inutile negarlo, lo intrigava. E parecchio anche, tuttavia non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare niente, doveva ancora ben capire che cosa spingesse l’altro a osservarlo con quell’intensità da parecchio tempo – ma di certo non poteva dirgli che se ne era accorto da un po’, avrebbe finito per spaventarlo e non avrebbe ottenuto granché.  
Le iridi metalliche si dilatarono appena, smettendo per un istante di succhiare dalla cannuccia e alzando il viso per osservarlo.  
Era rimasto piacevolmente stupito, da quella domanda. Quello stava a intendere che lo osservava anche lui, anche se da lontano?  
«Mi guardi surfare?» Chiese d’istinto, innocente, non staccando per neppure un istante gli occhi dal suo viso, con il proprio appena reclinato di lato per guardarlo meglio.  
Percepì il cuore mancare di un battito, mentre si rendeva conto di essere in parte stato nella mente dell’altro e sotto il suo sguardo, anche se per qualche frazione di secondo e anche se non gli aveva probabilmente dato tanta importanza. «Ti piace il surf?»  
Ti piace guardarmi surfare? Avrebbe voluto chiedere, mordendosi la lingua e deviando per una domanda in generale. Arrossì appena, nascondendo il leggero disagio tornando a suggere la cannuccia e sentire il gelo del ghiaccio creargli piccoli brividi sulla spina dorsale.  
Era una domanda lecita e, del resto, era stato Erwin stesso a chiederglielo e in parte a fargli intendere che aveva avuto modo di vederlo sulla tavola, anche prima di quel giorno.  
«Sì.» Rispose alla prima, prima di scuotere la testa poco dopo. «No, non mi piace particolarmente. Penso più che altro di non capirlo, mi piace il mare, ma il surf lo vedo molto come una sfida… Diciamo così.» Spiegò, mentre notava quel lieve irrigidimento del proprio interlocutore che faceva intendere molto più rispetto al suo viso che lo guardava, ma non trasmetteva quello che, invece, lasciava intendere il suo inconscio con le azioni.  
«Però sì, mi è capitato di guardarti.»  
Per poco non gli andò di traverso la granita, trattenendo un attacco di tosse e stringendo la bibita nella mano per resistere.  
Arrossì sul viso, mentre l’immagine di lui che lo osservava da lontano gli riempiva la mente e gli faceva aumentare i battiti del cuore, così come la vergogna gli riempì il petto. Chissà cosa aveva fatto, quando gli occhi dell’uomo lo avevano incontrato quelle poche volte che era successo.  
Il biondo lo aveva visto arrossire appena, senza tuttavia darlo a vedere dall’espressione e aveva sorriso appena, tuttavia evitando di farlo notare.  
«Ah, capisco.» Aggiunse Rivaille, facendo finta di niente e continuando a camminare, cercando qualcos’altro per cui parlare e nascondere l’imbarazzo che lo stava inghiottendo.  
Probabilmente stava solo ingigantendo qualcosa che era essenzialmente piccolo e insignificante. Il lavoro di un bagnino era quello di osservare i bagnanti e chi si trovava in mare; lui lo era per la maggior parte del tempo, quindi era più che naturale lo osservasse.  
Abbassò gli occhi, sfiorando con le labbra il bordo della cannuccia. «Beh, è il tuo lavoro dopotutto, guardare chi va' troppo a largo. Se dovesse accadermi qualcosa, mi verresti a salvare.» Aggiunse con gli occhi bassi, in un misto di delusione e fastidio al petto.  
Erwin continuò a tenere il sorriso lieve, notando leggermente qualcosa di nuovo che, di certo, non seppe identificare, nello scostare lo sguardo verso il basso da parte del moro; avrebbe potuto capirlo dalle parole, ma era più concentrato nell’osservarlo attentamente, cercando di capire quello che tentava di non trasmettere consciamente.  
«Non lo facevo solo per quello.» Affermò poi, senza il minimo pensiero su quanto, quello che stava per dire, avrebbe potuto essere devastante nella situazione in cui stavano. «Ho notato che mi guardi spesso.» Diretto, forse anche troppo, ma d’altra parte era inutile: voleva capirne il motivo e gli sembrava stupido girare intorno al discorso – benché avrebbe potuto tranquillamente arrivarci senza chiedere, visto il modo in cui Rivaille si comportava vicino a lui.  
Il respiro gli si mozzò in gola, mentre le iridi si dilatavano impercettibilmente e il sangue gli si gelava nelle vene, nonostante fossero trenta gradi all’ombra e nonostante fossero in piena estate.  
Bevve un altro sorso, uno più lungo, guardando di fronte a sé gli scogli che ormai avevano raggiunto, bloccandosi di conseguenza.  
«Ah, sì? Beh, sei il bagnino; il rosso del costume salta all’occhio.» Mentì, evitando di guardarlo.  
Non osava guardarlo in viso, non ne aveva il coraggio. Come l’aveva presa? Probabilmente pensava che fosse alquanto ripugnante come persona, forse l’aveva preso come uno stalker che lo puntava da lontano. Anche lui si sarebbe infastidito e avrebbe ritenuto la cosa alquanto strana, se un ragazzo che non conosceva avesse iniziato a guardarlo e fissarlo in quasi ogni momento e quando ne aveva la possibilità.  
Passò lo sguardo di lato, intercettando una piccola rientranza tra gli scogli, dove il mare veniva risucchiato a ritmi alternati. «Non sapevo ci fosse una cosa simile.» Disse cambiando totalmente discorso, avviandosi di lato, verso quella cosa, bagnando i piedi nell’acqua del mare. «Cos’è? Una grotta?»  
Il maggiore non volle insistere, visto come il moro aveva sviato il discorso. Gli era parso spaventato, per certi versi, pochi istanti prima e non era quello che voleva, così lo aveva semplicemente assecondato e aveva guardato mentre si avvicinavano verso una delle grotte che costellavano la costa, vicino agli scogli.  
«Ce ne sono parecchie in questa zona. Non ci sei mai venuto?» Lo guardava in tralice, consapevole che, forse, lo sguardo diretto lo avrebbe nuovamente messo a disagio, malgrado poi lui non avesse detto nulla di così strano, ma solo un dato di fatto.  
«No.» Rispose spicciolo, muovendo il capo in un gesto di diniego mentre entrava al suo interno.  
Abbassò gli occhi, facendo attenzione a non calpestare qualche spigolo o qualche scoglio al di sotto del pelo dell’acqua. Si portò verso destra, salendo su un pavimento di roccia e acqua e alghe.  
Rabbrividì; la temperatura lì dentro era molto più bassa rispetto all’esterno. «È anni che vengo, ma non l’avevo mai visto.»  
Si guardò attorno, apparentemente superficiale. Sentiva l’eco delle gocce d’acqua, per l’umidità, che scendevano dal soffitto, fatto altrettanto di roccia.  
Si volse di lato, guardando l’altro lato. «Non è male come pos-!»  
Avvenne in un attimo; il piede sinistro scivolò sul suolo umido, perdendo l’equilibrio e scivolando di lato, reggendosi però con l’altro ancora ancorato al suolo. Cadde col fondoschiena contro la roccia, la granita sparsa a terra: l’aveva lasciata andare per aggrapparsi a qualcosa che, scoprì, essere il braccio di Erwin.  
La sinistra era immersa nell’acqua, e alzandola ne vide un graffio profondo e ampio, dalla caviglia interna al polpaccio.  
La guardò pacato, sentendola pizzicare, per quanto non gli facesse poi così tanto male.  
«Oh.»  
Erwin si era mantenuto piuttosto vicino al più giovane e, quando questi era scivolato, aveva fatto in modo di fargli da perno, per evitare cadesse. Lo guardò, mentre Rivaille si osservava appena la gamba striata di rosso. Non sembrava una cosa grave, tuttavia la pelle chiara era diventata terribilmente irritata, scurendosi quasi subito, dimostrandogli che fosse davvero sensibile.  
«Stai bene?» Gli chiese, tirandolo appena, sollevandolo facilmente e prendendolo con la mano libera per un fianco magro. «Ce la fai?» Domandò ancora, in un gesto apprensivo, mentre lo tratteneva ancora per il fianco, verso di sé, malgrado non fossero a contatto se non per la schiena di Rivaille e il suo braccio, intorno al suo corpo.  
«Sì, non ho perso una gamba quindi sto bene.» Rispose tranquillo, guardandosi la gamba anche quando l’altro lo aiutò parzialmente a rialzarsi. Sentì la stretta contro il fianco, impedendogli di fare altri movimenti bruschi e, altresì, di camminare da solo.  
Posò la punta delle dita contro la superficie bagnata, del piede ferito, percependo fastidio e una piccola fitta sull’osso della caviglia; probabilmente avrebbe dovuto metterci qualche cerotto a casa.  
Alzò gli occhi sull’uomo, dunque. «Posso camminare.» Gli disse, avanzando a tentoni mentre gli faceva capire che avrebbe potuto lasciarlo, dirigendosi però verso un cumulo di scogli poco più avanti sopra ai quali si sedette.  
Si chinò dunque, e con una mano a coppa prese un cumulo d’acqua di mare che poi si andò a versare sull’abrasione. Strinse appena i denti, sentendola pizzicare.  
Lo aveva lasciato andare non appena quello lo aveva rassicurato sulle proprie condizioni, guardandolo tuttavia apprensivo e dubbioso, anche dal modo in cui appoggiava il piede; tale preoccupazione, del resto, si rivelò motivata dal fatto che il giovane si fosse seduto su degli scogli poco più avanti e si fosse portato un po’ acqua salata sulla gamba, per disinfettarsi.  
Gli si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi di fronte al moro e prendendogli con delicatezza il piede, osservando più da vicino la pelle chiara, diventata completamente rossa e striata. Vi passò un dito, delicatamente, sollevando poi lo sguardo azzurro sull’altro per vederne la reazione sofferente e sorridere leggermente. «Non mentire, ti fa male. Vuoi tornare indietro? Dovrei avere una cassetta di pronto soccorso in macchina.» Mormorò, pensieroso. Se la portava sempre dietro perché non si poteva mai sapere e, del resto, più di una volta si era dimostrato utile avere quel tipo di oggetti di prima necessità.  
«Ti porto io, tanto sei leggero. O vuoi restare ancora un po’ qua?» Gli domandò, lasciandogli piano il piede e affiancandosi all’altro sugli scogli, trovando una posizione comoda, osservandolo in tralice, ancora.  
Rivaille l’aveva guardato fisso, alternando lo sguardo con la sua gamba. Aveva percepito un brivido partirgli dal punto in cui la sua mano gli aveva sfiorato la pelle, per poi salirgli e infiltrarsi nella spina dorsale. Era la prima volta che lo toccava, seppur non in quella maniera a cui lui stava pensando.  
Abbassò il viso, a disagio, mentre scuoteva il capo in un responso negativo.  
Il pensiero di farsi trasportare da Erwin lo rendeva tremendamente euforico, così come la possibilità di sfiorargli le spalle, i muscoli delle braccia e del petto. Ma non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
«Voglio restare con te, Erwin.» Rivelò, alzando il viso deciso e volgendolo verso l’uomo, guardandolo con occhi seri, ma velati di titubanza sapientemente celata dietro alla maschera pacata che indossava.  
Il moro lo guardava intensamente, come a fargli capire qualcosa che, tuttavia, non sembrava convinto a dire chiaramente, non ancora. Lui, da parte propria, gli sorrise appena, annuendo brevemente con il capo.  
«Comunque prima non ti stavo prendendo in giro, mi sono accorto che mi guardavi.» Gli disse, riprendendo il discorso di prima; lo guardava, ma non cercava di essere invadente nel farlo, tentando di non farlo spaventare e, d’altra parte, di non farlo equivocare.  
«Anche se… Non mi era mai capitato, di guardare un maschio.» Spiegò, grattandosi appena dietro la nuca, in un gesto che faceva ben capire, per chi lo conosceva abbastanza, che fosse a disagio e in imbarazzo, anche se era stato piuttosto diretto in verità.  
Rivaille non si perse nessuna delle sue parole né le reazione che ebbe quando gli disse quelle parole.  
Lo guardò anche quando si grattò il capo, deviando lo sguardo, in quello che somigliava a disagio; inclinò il capo, dischiudendo le labbra interrogativo. Il cuore batté più forte nel prendere coscienza, forse, del motivo per cui stava reagendo in quel modo.  
Abbassò per un istante gli occhi in basso, con il rossore ancora sparso sulle guance.  
«E, ti piace guardarmi?» Chiese in un sussurro basso, in quel silenzio rotto solo dallo scroscio delle onde contro gli scogli. Si protrasse di lato, alzando lo sguardo e scrutandolo dal basso, al di là delle ciglia scure, allungando una mano e posandola contro la gamba dell’uomo più vicina.  
Lo guardava, pacato, ma con gli occhi velati di aspettative, con il fiato ridotto a un respiro sottile, mentre aggiungeva. «Anche se sono un maschio?»  
«Sì.» Ammise, osservandolo e vedendo le sue gote arrossate; abbassò poi lo sguardo sulla mano che il più giovane aveva posato sulla sua gamba, in un segno di vicinanza probabilmente e gli coprì il dorso di quella con il proprio palmo. Era molto più piccola, rispetto alla propria; ed era fredda, nonostante la giornata calda.  
«Hai la pelle fredda…» Sussurrò piano, in una carezza con il pollice sopra il dorso pallido della mano minuta, in confronto alla propria, con le dita affusolate e sottili, quasi fossero quelle di un pianista. Ricercò il suo sguardo metallico, con il proprio azzurro, sorridendogli con calore, rimanendo in quella posizione, con la mano sopra quella del minore e il busto appena piegato verso l’altro.  
Rabbrividì Rivaille, al contatto con la mano di Erwin, percependo quel calore che invece la propria non aveva.  
«Tu la hai molto calda.» Rispose, col busto appena rotato verso di lui, il volto proteso in alto ad osservare quello dell’uomo, immergendosi in quelle pozze azzurre che aveva negli occhi e lasciandosi osservare altrettanto.  
La gamba ancora gli doleva leggermente sul punto dove era andato a sbattere, ma era sopportabile. Si protese appena di più verso l’alto, in una ricerca e in uno sguardo muto che gli chiedeva vicinanza. «Non è solo la mia mano, a essere fredda.» Aggiunse poi, in un sottinteso del resto della propria pelle.  
Lo guardò, con occhi eloquenti e il cuore che perdeva battiti su battiti.  
Trattenne il fiato per qualche secondo, consapevole che, se non avesse evitato, avrebbe finito con il fare qualcosa di stupido e altresì molto poco serio, come allungare entrambe le braccia, sollevare il moro e posarselo sulle gambe per infilargli poi la lingua in bocca. E, sebbene il pensiero non gli facesse per niente schifo, il pensiero di essere diventato così volubile era decisamente spaventoso.  
Tuttavia mise a tacere il buonsenso e, con quel leggero sorriso, si sporse maggiormente verso il minore.  
«Allora potrei scaldarla…» Sussurrò appena, basso e lievemente roco, mentre gli stringeva con la mano il polso, rimanendo ancora piegato verso il più giovane, a guardarlo negli occhi.  
Le labbra del moro si dischiusero, nella bocca piccola e appena arrotondata di cui ne aveva assunto la forma, mentre il cuore gli si fermava e gli occhi non si staccavano dai suoi.  
«Sono tutto tuo.» Rispose in un consenso, fremendo appena col corpo e i muscoli, allungandosi al limite per quanto potesse, attendendo altresì l’uomo.  
Le dita piccole della mano sfiorarono e si strusciarono contro la pelle della gamba di Erwin, giungendo fino al suo interno coscia mentre lo faceva.  
Lo voleva così tanto, Rivaille, da anni probabilmente.  
«Vieni qui.» Lasciò uscire solo, dalle labbra, prima di decidere cosa fare, anche se nella sua testa lo aveva già fatto da interi minuti. E, sebbene il biondo avesse pensato di non poterlo fare – più per quella sorta di clausola con se stesso che gli imponeva di non cedere a certe situazioni – lo afferrò da sotto le braccia e se lo portò addosso, attento a non fargli scontrare la gamba lesa contro qualcosa mentre lo faceva.  
Rivaille dilatò le iridi, in quell’attimo, interdetto da quel gesto e del trovarsi sopra le gambe dell’uomo che ora osservava più da vicino, interrogativo e con fiato spezzato.  
«Tutto bene, la gamba?» Gli chiese Erwin, a un soffio dal viso, sfiorandola appena con lo sguardo azzurro, prima di schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca ancora schiusa. Lo tenne per i fianchi stretti, le braccia passate dietro la schiena nuda e gelida, che creavano un piacevole contrasto con il calore che, invece, la sua pelle emanava.  
Dopo quel primo bacio leggero, lo guardò di nuovo in viso, le labbra appena schiuse, vicino a quelle del moro, il respiro a contatto e, infine, tornò a baciarlo sulla bocca, in un contatto decisamente più coinvolgente, mentre lo stringeva tra le braccia e sentiva il corpo molto più piccolo premere contro il proprio, freddo contro il calore che invece il proprio emanava.  
Le mani di Rivaille si strinsero forti contro le spalle dell’uomo, forti e salde, tanto da farlo sospirare di desiderio; una sorta di appiglio per non cadere all’indietro, nonostante fosse racchiuso tra le sue braccia dietro la schiena e il busto del maggiore.  
«Chi se ne frega della gamba.» Mormorò, a fior di labbra, poco prima di venir baciato di nuovo, ricevendo in cambio mille scariche d’eccitazione, che lo fecero fremere come una foglia contro l’uomo, congiungendosi tutte nel basso ventre.  
Non credeva di poterlo fare davvero, di poter essere da solo con Erwin, tra le sue braccia, con lui che gli richiedeva baci sulle labbra come un amante passionale.  
Inclinò il capo, dischiudendo le labbra e assaporando il bacio che, da gentile e puro, si era trasformato in uno nettamente poco casto, umido, mentre la lingua andava alla ricerca delle gemella, trovandola e sfiorandosi languide. Gli occhi chiusi, lo facevano assaporare meglio il sapore di Erwin, la consistenza della sua bocca e dei suoi baci.  
Allungò le braccia verso l’alto, Rivaille, circondandogli il collo per poi racchiuderlo, guardandolo con malizia dietro gli occhi sottili. Sfiorò il naso contro una sua guancia, in un gesto spartano e abbozzo di gentile carezza, passandosi in parte anche la guancia, strusciandosi appena, per poi tornare a sfiorare le proprie labbra con quelle di lui.  
Erwin sorrise appena al gesto del più giovane, quel leggero strusciarsi con il viso contro il suo, che aveva molto di tenero e poco di erotico. Continuò a baciarlo, dopo che l’altro ebbe riunito le loro labbra e lo strinse meglio contro di sé, mentre le braccia di Rivaille gli si stringevano al collo.  
Allentò di poco la presa di una delle braccia intorno ai fianchi dell’altro, per poi passarla lungo la schiena diafana, fino ai capelli scuri, stringendoli appena, senza fargli male, mentre l’altra mano scendeva appena ad accarezzargli oltre il bordo dei pantaloncini del costume che indossava, senza tuttavia andare troppo oltre, vista la posizione.  
«Hai davvero la pelle gelida.» Sussurrò roco, contro il suo orecchio, prima di chinarsi a baciargli un poco l’incavo della spalla, leccandolo e suggendogli la pelle con insistenza per qualche istante e poi distaccarsene, dopo un bacio leggero sulla pelle che si era già arrossata, malgrado il tempo esiguo che vi aveva dedicato attenzione. Non disse nulla, in quel frangente, ma il suo sguardo era piuttosto chiaro ciò che stava pensando riguardo alla sua pelle sensibile.  
Rivaille rabbrividì di nuovo, in una scarica di desiderio che gli nasceva là dove le mani dell’uomo sfioravano la propria pelle, e la sua bocca si posava, suggendo appena in un marchio atto a restare permanente e vivido.  
Il fatto che quei segni sarebbero rimasti, ancor di più sulla propria pelle chiara, non gli importava minimamente.  
«Ci sei tu a riscaldarmi, no?» Sussurrò contro la sua tempia, affondando una mano nei capelli biondi e morbidi dietro la nuca, sospirando.  
La gamba non riusciva a muoverla come voleva, ma col busto si portò ancor di più contro il petto dell’altro, strusciandosi appena, mentre sentiva la sua bocca contro il proprio collo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse accadere una situazione simile, trovarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo che, in silenzio e di nascosto, aveva sempre osservato.  
E iniziava a eccitarsi al pensiero che potesse accadere anche qualcosa di più, che quei semplici baci e quelle carezze velate.  
Erwin sorrise contro la pelle diafana che stava leccando leggermente, prima di sporgersi nuovamente a baciarlo sulla bocca; una mano dietro la nuca e l’altra a sfiorargli il fondo della schiena, solo di qualche centimetro sotto il costume, sentendo la consistenza morbida e liscia della sua pelle.  
La vicinanza posta ancora di più dal più giovane tra i loro petti scoperti e il lieve strusciamento tra di essi lo scosse leggermente; la consistenza liscia della pelle contro la sua e quel contrasto tra le temperature del corpo, che stava pian piano scemando per via del contatto, era piacevole. Gli lasciò la nuca, sfiorandogli il collo con la punta delle dita e scivolando lungo il petto. Era una sensazione diversa, da quella di sfiorare una donna, tuttavia non se ne ritrovava turbato, forse perché non notava la differenza, perché Rivaille lo attraeva e, di conseguenza, il fatto che fosse un maschio non era così importante.  
Stuzzicò appena uno dei capezzoli, che a contatto si inturgidì, mentre ne sfregava il pollice sullo stesso e la bocca si staccava da quella del moro per prendere aria. Lanciò uno sguardo lieve al punto che stava sfiorando, prima di tornare a fissare il più giovane sul viso, per poi baciarlo di nuovo, con quell’urgenza che sentiva nascere lentamente lungo le viscere, mentre si eccitava.  
Le labbra del minore si dischiusero in un ansito basso, quando i capezzoli vennero sfregati dalle sue dita, percependo leggere stilettate piacevoli partirvi e giungere al basso ventre.  
Non si era mai toccato in quel punto del petto, ma ora che le mani dell’uomo lo toccavano in quel punto, ne sentiva l’urgenza di averne ancora; reclinò la nuca all’indietro, e dire che non era una donna, ma la cosa lo eccitava così tanto.  
Strinse le mani dietro le spalle di Erwin, sfiorandogli e abbassandosi sulle scapole, che graffiò leggero, mentre lo baciava di nuovo con trasporto.  
«Vieni…» Gli ansimò a un respiro di distanza dalle labbra umide, dopo l’ennesimo bacio, mentre si lasciava andare all’indietro, spingendo e guardandolo eloquente, di modo che lo seguisse in basso.  
Lentamente si distese, la schiena si posò sullo strato di roccia piana e umida, rabbrividendo al contatto con la sua pelle nuda; le braccia alzate e ancora ancorate alle di lui spalle, guardandolo con gli occhi dischiusi, languidi, seppur pacati, e le guance appena arrossate dall’eccitazione.  
Si lasciò guidare verso il basso, quasi come ipnotizzato da quegli occhi liquidi e di quel colore argenteo, mentre lo sovrastava; non era un posto comodo, malgrado fossero entrambi su una superficie liscia, tuttavia in quel frangente sembrava non essere troppo importante ai fini del contatto.  
Riavvicinò il viso a quello arrossato del più giovane, mentre con le dita ne sfiorava il petto, fino a giungere allo stomaco e poi giù, a sfiorare le ossa del bacino esposte poco sopra il costume che, di certo, non ne copriva l’eccitazione tesa al di sotto. Gli baciò ancora per un po’ le labbra, una delle mani a stringersi da sopra il costume intorno al suo pene eretto; era una sensazione strana, farlo a qualcun altro, ma di certo non lo trovava spiacevole, mentre lo stringeva un poco e poi risaliva, fino a superarne l’ostacolo e stringerlo direttamente tra le dita.  
Contrariamente al resto del corpo, che era solamente tiepido, questo era caldo, bollente contro il suo palmo, mentre lo muoveva piano, studiando le reazioni del più giovane con lo sguardo, staccandosi dalle sue labbra.  
Un fremito più forte degli altri scosse le membra di Rivaille, lasciando che la voce uscisse spezzata dalla bocca aperta; la schiena che si inarcava e il viso che si volgeva di lato, nascondendo parzialmente gli occhi dischiusi e persi.  
«Erwhinh… Nh…» Lo chiamò, stringendogli appena più forte la spalla destra, graffiandola di conseguenza in una scossa verso i lombi.  
Aprì le gambe, che fino a quell’istante aveva mantenuto chiuse per la propria posizione sopra a quelle dell’uomo, dischiudendole e lasciando che Erwin vi si posizionasse all’interno. Lo baciò di nuovo, suadente, suggendo e lambendo con la lingua il labbro inferiore. «Ti-h… Eccito?» Chiese.  
La mancina si andò ad abbassare lentamente, palpando il petto gonfio del maggiore, con i muscoli e gli addominali tesi che lo fecero gemere di più solo al parziale tocco; poi più giù, sfiorandogli a palmo aperto l’erezione dietro al costume largo, massaggiandolo lento.  
Un sospiro gli uscì dalla bocca quando avvertì la mano del più giovane scivolargli addosso, prima sul petto e poi tra le gambe; la voce lieve, appena acuta, mentre lo chiamava e gli faceva una domanda di cui, anche senza che lo dicesse a voce, poteva sentirne la risposta tra le dita.  
«Quanto ti eccito io, probabilmente.» Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, stringendo la sua erezione, muovendola piano, stuzzicandone la punta con le dita, prima di abbassargli completamente il costume. Aveva la pelle della stessa tonalità del resto del corpo – contrariamente a quanto normalmente accadeva – e la cosa, se da un lato lo stupiva, dall’altro gli piaceva abbastanza.  
Andò a mordicchiargli il collo, nello stesso punto che, in precedenza, aveva leccato e tormentato per qualche istante, il tempo di lasciargli quel segno scuro sulla pelle.  
Sapeva ciò che doveva fare, malgrado l’idea lo turbasse più per la consapevolezza che non sarebbe stato piacevole sulle prime, piuttosto che sul vero significato che stava dietro al gesto. Tuttavia, nel sentire quella voce tiepida, appena acuta, che richiedeva attenzione da parte propria, non poté esimersi dal toccarlo ancora per un po’ tra le gambe e poi scivolare più in basso, alla ricerca della sua apertura.  
Graffiò di nuovo la pelle del maggiore, il moro, annaspando sotto di lui e scosso da fremiti di godimento, mentre la voce acuta e languida si perdeva in quella piccola grotta, con il suo eco che gli riempiva le orecchie.  
Aprì le gambe ancora di più, muovendo il bacino in scatti leggeri, in avanti, a ogni movimento che quella mano compiva sul proprio membro turgido, come ad andargli incontro.  
Sentiva la sua lingua e i suoi denti martoriargli il collo, ma era una sensazione piacevole, così come quella che lo attraversò nel sentire le dita di Erwin contro la propria apertura.  
Serrò la mandibola e tese appena i nervi, guardandolo in viso dal basso della propria posizione, mentre percepiva chiaro il membro dell’uomo fremere di aspettativa, lasciandolo libero e scoprendolo dal tessuto del costume.  
Ansimò caldo, socchiudendo le palpebre e le iridi farsi più labili e acquose, nel vedere quanto quello fosse grande e si stupì anche nel constatare che facesse anche fatica a prenderlo in mano.  
Piegò lo gambe, dunque, mostrandogli meglio quella parte che a breve sarebbe diventata sua.  
«Fallo…» Ansimò, respirando a fatica, guardandolo con occhi del metallo fuso, implorandolo quasi. «Lo voglio.» Anche se non era pronto, andava bene ugualmente.  
Non era la sua prima volta, sarebbe riuscito a sopportarlo proprio perché era Erwin a farlo.  
Trattenne il respiro, mentre lo guardava mostrargli meglio la parte che, fino a quel momento, aveva solo sfiorato con le dita; doveva essere terribilmente stretto e, benché fremesse dalla voglia di baciarlo ancora, si trattenne per inumidirsi le dita e poi tornare sull’altro, che nel frattempo lo aveva spogliato del costume per liberarne il sesso teso, prendendolo tra le dita. Gli baciò nuovamente le labbra tumide, le dita umide a sfiorargli l’orifizio, facendo una breve pressione con una delle dita che, dopo qualche attimo, riuscì a penetrarvi.  
Era stretto e lo avvolgeva bollente, teso, mentre ne cercava di ammorbidire un poco i muscoli contratti; la bocca contro la sua, a leccarlo e morderlo piano sulle labbra e nella bocca, gli occhi chiari chiusi e la sensazione piacevole di quelle dita sottili sul membro teso.  
Il moro si contrasse appena, stringendo le dita sottili dei piedi contro le rocce e l’acqua fredda sopra le quali si trovavano; tentava di rilassarsi, nel sentirlo penetrare, anche se poco da quelle dita, respirando caldo, col viso voltato di lato e lasciato andare contro la superficie bagnata.  
Percepiva le gambe fremere, aperte di fronte all’uomo che voleva.  
E più le dita si infilavano dentro di sé, più ne sentiva la necessità di volerne di più.  
Strinse appena più forte il membro di Erwin nella sua mano, masturbandolo lento mentre lo sentiva pulsare bollente contro il proprio palmo.  
Era quello che voleva, e lo desiderava così tanto.  
Lo sentì contrarsi appena a quell’invasione nel suo corpo, ma continuò lentamente a far scivolare il dito al suo interno, prima di aggiungerne un secondo per allargarlo meglio. Ne baciava le labbra e il collo, mentre la frenesia dell’eccitazione cominciava ad annebbiargli i sensi e le dita di Rivaille lo toccavano, facendolo fremere a ogni tocco.  
Quando gli sembrò abbastanza malleabile all’interno estrasse le dita, piegandosi meglio sull’altro. Un sospiro, prima di sfregarsi piano contro di lui e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, ci si spinse dentro, tenendo con una mano la gamba che non era ferita e, con l’altra, ne stringeva il fianco sottile, entrandogli dentro. Era una sensazione soffocante; avrebbe potuto dire che non differiva dal sesso che aveva sempre fatto, ma gli mozzava il respiro, sentirsi avvolto in quell’anfratto stretto, malgrado lo avesse allargato fino a poco prima, e bollente, contratto.  
Gli scivolò addosso con il corpo, andando a sfiorargli le labbra con le proprie, mentre gli teneva entrambi i fianchi magri. «Ti fa… Male?» Gli chiese, osservandolo negli occhi liquidi, di quel brillante colore prezioso, fissandolo intensamente.  
Dal canto proprio, Rivaille lo accolse quanto meglio possibile con una preparazione come quella che gli aveva appena dato.  
Strinse i denti, serrando le palpebre e inarcando la schiena man a mano che il membro entrava e lo sentiva chiaramente; era grande, forse il più grande che avesse mai preso, ed era bollente, terribilmente. Tentò il possibile per rilassare i muscoli, graffiando la pelle dell’uomo involontariamente e respirando quanto più a lungo possibile, rotto però dalla forza che vi stava mettendo nell’accoglierlo completamente.  
Riaprì gli occhi, dunque, affaticati, affondando in quelli chiari di Erwin.  
Scosse appena il capo dopo un istante di esitazione, serrando le labbra, per poi baciargli piano le labbra, in baci gentili, solo toccandole.  
«Va bene-nh… Fintanto che a te piace.» Rispose, afferrandolo per il collo appena più in alto, raggiungendo i capelli chiari più corti. Il corpo fremeva, d’eccitazione, sudando freddo e caldo allo stesso tempo.  
Erwin annuì appena, malgrado lo sentisse tendere e la pelle appena arrossata, per via dei graffi che il più giovane gli aveva lasciato, mentre lo penetrava. Gli sorrise dolcemente, prima di assestare la prima spinta, affondando nuovamente dentro il suo corpo, spinta cui ne seguirono molte altre mentre, pian piano, il corpo di Rivaille cedeva e lo accoglieva con più elasticità.  
Gli baciò la bocca, mentre faceva passare le mani sui suoi fianchi e il suo petto, fino a giungere nuovamente alla sua erezione, lasciata abbandonata fino a quel momento.  
Lo cominciò a masturbare a ritmo delle spinte, mentre sentiva l’eccitazione salire e la voce uscirgli piano, bassa, dalle labbra contratte in una smorfia di piacere, che si perdeva contro quelle gonfie dell’amante.  
Faceva male, non troppo, ma era un dolore che gli bruciava le viscere.  
Per certi versi era estasiato dal fatto che possedesse un membro così grande e che in quel momento fosse totalmente dentro di sé; dall’altro lato però, non poteva fare altro che mordersi le labbra e sopportare quel dolore iniziale, seppur sopportabile che fosse.  
Gemette roco, inarcando la schiena e spingendosi contro il membro in quella spinta dell’altro, sentendo più distintamente impattare il proprio fondoschiena contro il bacino del maggiore.  
«… Ah- di più…» Ansimava, con voce rotta, rabbrividendo nel sentirsi masturbare dalla mano grande di Erwin, che riusciva a inglobarlo totalmente. Reclinò il capo all’indietro, con le spinte che aumentavano via via di velocità, riuscendo ad abituarsi all’intrusione e a trarne piacere.  
Ricercò le labbra dell’uomo, divorandole con avidità, mordendogli un labbro, per poi scendere al mento, sulla guancia e il collo. Morsi dati di foga e istinto che pian piano stava prendendo il sopravvento sulla razionalità.  
Erwin si abbandonò al proprio bisogno non appena gli ansimi di Rivaille si diffusero alti e imploranti, quando i suoi baci divennero morsi e le sue dita si strinsero intorno al suo collo, in quell’appiglio che sembrava non voler lasciare mai più. Il biondo, da parte propria, si spinse con sempre maggior vigore dentro al corpo del più giovane, con la voce soffocata dai baci e da quei contatti rapidi, atti solo a soddisfare quell’istinto e quella frenesia che sembrava averli presi.  
Non si era mai sentito in quel modo, così coinvolto da qualcuno, così preso solo all’idea di toccarlo e di averlo; non era il tipo, non lo era mai stato. Eppure non poteva evitarsi di provare compiacimento e piacere, in quel rapporto che aveva catapultato in fondo alla propria mente anni di certezze.  
Continuò a masturbarlo rapido, la bocca che passava febbrilmente sul viso, sul collo, sul mento, scontrandosi e impattando contro la bocca dell’altro, in quel contatto istintivo, fatto di morsi e graffi sulla pelle, tanto da bruciare appena, sulla schiena, malgrado non vi stesse prestando affatto attenzione.  
Le labbra del moro si spalancarono in un altro dei tanti gemiti, acuto, rotto e sporcato dal desiderio.  
Sentiva la schiena dolente, graffiata dalle rocce non proprio piatte che gli premevano dietro la spina dorsale e contro la base di questa, ma non importava.  
Abbracciò l’uomo con trasporto e sentimento, premendo di nuovo le loro bocche assieme, in un incontro di lingue e respiri caldi uniti insieme.  
Voleva il suo odore addosso, voleva imprimerselo nella mente nel caso in cui quella fosse stata la prima e ultima volta che stava assieme a lui; voleva ricordarsi di ogni sensazione, anche quella più labile.  
Il membro caldo dell’uomo continuava a penetrarlo, spinta dopo spinta, impattandogli contro con forza, ma mai tanta da fargli del male; in tutti i gesti e azioni che faceva, poteva sentire l’attenzione che Erwin infondeva.  
Staccò le labbra da quel bacio, respirando aria e ansimando languido, spudorato, tanto che probabilmente se qualcuno fosse passato da quelle parti lo avrebbe sicuramente sentito.  
Ma non importava.  
Godeva così tanto che non si accorse di star venendo solo quando, dopo spinte più rapide, gemette roco, venendo nella mano dell’uomo e contro il proprio addome, tendendosi irrimediabilmente e stringendo l’uomo contro di sé.  
Continuò a spingersi, quando il più giovane gli venne tra le dita, un altro po’, prima di abbandonarsi anche lui al piacere, venendogli dentro con un gemito roco, rilasciandogli il membro e sdraiandosi sul corpo dell’altro per qualche istante. Il tempo di riprendere fiato, mentre gli sfiorava con la bocca una guancia e poi si faceva da parte, tirandosi su il costume e rimanendo sospeso, a guardare il più giovane.  
«Tutto a posto?» Gli chiese, prima di passare lo sguardo verso la gamba che, di certo, non aveva migliorato il suo aspetto durante il sesso, salvo che il corpo del più giovane era una chiara mappa di quanto avvenuto fino a pochi istanti prima.  
Visto il leggero tirare sulla schiena, sospettava di non essere messo molto meglio neppure lui, ma non era un gran problema. E poi, anche se non era mai stato il tipo di persona da lasciarsi andare in quel modo agli istinti, gli era piaciuto. Così come gli piaceva quel ragazzino, anche se non lo conosceva affatto, non come forse avrebbe dovuto prima di toccarlo.  
Rivaille respirava a fatica, il petto si alzava e abbassava veloce, così come veloci erano i battiti del proprio cuore contro lo sterno, sentendolo pulsare fin nelle orecchie.  
Per un momento aveva dimenticato il dolore alla caviglia e alla gamba, ma ora che iniziava a riprendere lucidità sentiva il corpo ribellarsi.  
Portò le iridi metalliche verso quelle più chiare dell’uomo, affianco a sé.  
«Sì, più o meno…» Ammise, abbassando lo sguardo, mentre muoveva le mani e tendeva i muscoli in una stilettata di dolore nel sentire quel fastidio alla schiena e alle anche.  
Inspirò a fondo, chiudendo gli occhi, per poi dischiuderli, ma lasciandoli bassi, in un senso di disagio e vergogna. «Ti è… Piaciuto?» Chiese titubante, seppur l’espressione continuasse a rimanere pacata e distante.  
Erwin sorrise appena, allungando la mano verso il suo viso, prendendogli il mento per sollevarlo.  
«Credo che se solo potessi guardarti allo specchio, avresti la tua risposta.» Gli disse, sfiorandogli il mento prima di sporgersi un poco per sfiorargli la bocca in un contatto sfuggevole e rapido, con il quale gli lasciò anche il viso, benché lo stesse ancora guardando.  
«Non avrei dovuto, adesso ti fa ancora più male la gamba. Scusami.» Aggiunse, in quel sorriso lieve. Non sapeva come comportarsi: il fatto di essersi lasciato prendere dai propri istinti lo turbava, specie perché non era da lui fare una cosa così avventata. Ma Rivaille, su di sé, aveva avuto un potere decisamente troppo grande e non ne aveva potuto fare a meno.  
Rimase perplesso nei confronti delle sue prime parole, ricambiando però il bacio gentile chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.  
Scosse il capo deciso, poi, ritornando a guardarlo.  
«Sto bene. Molto più di quanto tu creda.» Rispose, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto di roccia.  
Il cuore ancora gli batteva in petto; Erwin probabilmente non se ne rendeva conto, ma Rivaille non avrebbe mai potuto essere più felice come in quel momento, seppur sapesse che sarebbe durato poco. Dopotutto si erano appena incontrati, non sapeva nulla di lui se non il suo nome e la professione che impiegava in Estate. Solo quello. «Erwin, quanti anni hai te?» Chiese di getto, per reale desiderio di conoscerlo poco di più.  
Il biondo lo continuava a osservare e, quando arrivò quella domanda, si chiese perché non gliela avesse posta prima lui: d’altra parte era una delle cose che più gli interessava, in un certo senso, perché c’era stato il timore – e c’era – che vi fosse una notevole differenza tra loro.  
«Venticinque.» Rispose, osservandolo brevemente, pensando a cosa fare in quella circostanza. L’idea di prenderlo in braccio continuava a essere una buona idea, anche per nascondere i segni che – evidenti – gli aveva lasciato lungo il petto e che non avrebbe avuto modo di nascondere.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille lo raggiunsero, pacati ma velati di un piacevole stupore.  
«Ci pensavo fossi molto più grande di me.» Disse in un mormorio, mentre si rimetteva a posto il costume e si copriva le parti basse lasciate scoperte fino a quel momento.  
Tentò di rialzarsi a sedere, con la conseguenza che dovette trattenersi dal bestemmiare per il dolore alle anche e al bacino,oltre che su tutto il corpo, anche la schiena che sentiva pizzicare.  
Il biondo, per un istante interminabile, impallidì appena: “molto più grande”… Quanto?  
«Quanti… Anni hai?» Domandò, mentre ne vedeva la difficoltà di mettersi a sedere e l’idea di aiutarlo quando, poi, sarebbero tornati indietro, non era poi così surreale vista la situazione.  
D’altra parte, però, non lo avrebbe fatto contro la volontà del più giovane, benché in quel frangente, a suo avviso, non vi fosse molta scelta, date le condizioni fisiche del moro – era colpa sua, del resto.  
Volse il viso verso l’uomo, Rivaille, guardandolo pacato.  
«Diciasette.» Rispose tranquillo; dopotutto per lui i problemi non avevano ragione di esistere.  
L’aveva fatto con lui, anche se era molto più grande di otto anni, perché voleva farlo, perché sentiva qualcosa per lui a cui però non riusciva a dare un nome. Non si pentiva di ciò che aveva fatto, forse dalla reazione che l’altro aveva avuto, Erwin non ne era pienamente soddisfatto.  
Lo guardò interrogativo. «Pensavi di più…?»  
Il biondo rimase pallido, consapevole del problema che, per sua stessa negligenza, aveva ignorato. Minorenne. Decisamente, aveva mandato a puttane tutti i suoi valori in quella giornata, come se fossero fumo e nient’altro, perché Rivaille gli aveva fatto un effetto allucinogeno da troppo vicino.  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia, scuotendo la testa. «No, lo sapevo che non potevi essere maggiorenne. L’ho semplicemente ignorato perché mi fai uno strano effetto.» Disse, tornando a guardarlo, mentre il suo colorito ritornava normale.  
Ed era vero: gli faceva un effetto stranissimo, lo attraeva e lo lasciava completamente in balia di quel sentimento fatto di eccitazione e bramosia, che comprendeva il piacere, ma non solo e unicamente quello. «Ma non me ne sono pentito.» Aggiunse, quasi subito, mentre lo osservava, cercandone lo sguardo grigio che, fino a poco prima, aveva visto liquido e brillante come l’argento.  
Rivaille per un momento sentì il cuore stringersi all’impallidire ulteriore dell’uomo e al suo mettersi la mano contro il viso, in un sospiro sconfortato.  
Era dunque pentito di averlo fatto con lui, perché era minorenne.  
Abbassò gli occhi, pacati, ma velati di delusione, restando immobile, seduto, e con la gamba lasciata cadere di lato, contro quel rialzamento sul quale si trovavano. Li rialzò solo per vedere quelli azzurri di Erwin fissarlo a propria volta, seri e incredibilmente convinti di ciò che aveva detto.  
Trattenne il fiato per una manciata di secondi, col cuore che mancava di un battito, arrossendo inevitabilmente e nascondendo lo sguardo dietro la frangia scura.  
«Ne… Sono felice.» Disse, a disagio, incassando il capo tra le spalle mentre volgeva di lato il viso.  
Il sentirselo dire lo aveva calmato incredibilmente.  
Il sentire che non era pentito lo rendeva tremendamente felice di averlo fatto con lui.  
Sorrise, il maggiore, nel vedere quell’espressione imbarazzata, accompagnata dal voler dissimulare tale reazione con lo svio dello sguardo e la testa incassata nelle spalle, in una mossa dedita probabilmente alla propria autodifesa, per certi aspetti.  
«Vuoi… Uscire con me?» Gli chiese Erwin, di getto, in quello strano silenzio che si era venuto a creare dopo le parole del moro; anche lui era felice di non sentirsi affatto in colpa – sebbene forse avrebbe dovuto – e il fatto che gli piacesse, sembrava un buon pretesto, in effetti.  
«Intendo per conoscerci meglio. Cioè, che mi piaci è chiaro, altrimenti non avrei, ecco… Alzato un dito su di te. E anche tu, credo…» Non sapeva, in verità, cosa era solito fare Rivaille, ma benché l’impressione potesse essere di un certo tipo, non voleva partire con il piede sbagliato: lui stesso, comportandosi in quel modo, aveva di certo dato una pessima impressione di sé.  
Rise appena, imbarazzato, grattandosi dietro la nuca in quel tipico gesto di disagio e imbarazzo che gli era da sempre proprio. «Cioè… Solo se ti va.»  
Le iridi del moro si dilatarono lentamente, riducendosi a due piccole gemme metalliche, sentendo il cuore fermarsi e poi ripartire forte, pompando sangue più veloce e con più intensità.  
Non aveva capito male; Erwin voleva davvero uscire con lui.  
Ed era così gentile anche solo il sentire la sua voce e il modo in cui gli si era rivolto, tra l’imbarazzo e il convinto delle parole che pronunciava.  
Abbassò gli occhi, ombreggiati dalla frangia mentre stringeva le labbra tra di loro, e altresì le mani a terra contro il pavimento di roccia.  
Fremette impercettibilmente, prima di agire d’istinto e gettargli le braccia contro, racchiudendolo e nascondendo il viso nell’incavo della spalla dell’uomo. Strinse forte, quanto più possibile, come ad imprimersi il momento affondo nella pelle.  
«Sì…» Mormorò in un sussurro, a un respiro dalla pelle di Erwin, percependo gli occhi bruciare. Era la prima volta che qualcuno gli chiedeva una cosa simile, per quanto natura questa fosse, dopo aver fatto sesso con lui. Non era mai stata una persona da relazioni, ne quelli con cui l’aveva fatto gli avevano mai chiesto nulla di simile; ma Erwin, che per anni aveva osservato da lontano in una minima speranza di essere visto da lui, glielo stava chiedendo. «Sì, mi piacerebbe molto.» Aggiunse, fremendo appena con le spalle.  
Il biondo lo accolse tra le braccia, stringendolo a propria volta, seppure stupito dal gesto del più giovane: non gli era sembrato il tipo da dimostrare così chiaramente i propri sentimenti, le proprie sensazioni. Forse si era sbagliato? Non lo credeva, visto che comunque in precedenza non aveva mai osato cercarlo o avvicinarlo, né tanto meno si era esposto quando erano stati vicini.  
«Non pensavo fossi così dolce.» Sussurrò, mentre gli passava una delle mani dietro la nuca e ne accarezzava i capelli corti, lentamente.  
Vi si distaccò solo qualche secondo dopo, distanziandosi un poco al più giovane per poterlo guardare negli occhi, scostandogli la frangia scura. «Dovremmo tornare. Posso prenderti in braccio?» Poteva non essere un gesto molto virile, quello di farsi portare in braccio, ma del resto aveva capito che Rivaille non doveva passarsela troppo bene, sia per la gamba, sia per la schiena e le anche, vista la posizione in cui – egoisticamente – aveva arbitrariamente optato per lasciarsi andare agli istinti.  
Gli occhi del moro si aprirono di scatto, assottigliandosi l’istante successivo,in un misto di vergogna e disappunto, allontanandosi dall’altro e guardandolo scettico.  
«Non sono dolce. E non chiamarmi così!» Lo ammonì duro, quasi in un ringhio, gelandolo con gli occhi chiari mentre scendeva dal quel rialzamento e faceva per camminare sulle proprie gambe.  
Nascose perfettamente il rossore e l’imbarazzo per quelle parole, oltre che quell’oltraggio al proprio orgoglio da uomo che era, mentre borbottava. «Non sono una fottuta ragazzina, dannazione!»  
Ma per quanto desse a vedere il fastidio, poteva vedersi come in realtà gli avessero fatto piacere quelle parole e quella sorta di complimento.  
Nessuno glielo aveva mai detto fino a quel momento, troppo spaventati dal suo aspetto o da come si poneva, quando in realtà lui, di fare a cazzotti, non ne aveva per le palle.  
Erwin non se la prese, consapevole che, se aveva inteso il tipo di persona che poteva essere, non dimostrava davvero ciò che sentiva, dicendo piuttosto il contrario per darsi una sorta di protezione. Era carino anche in quello.  
Si risollevò, andandogli vicino e sfiorandogli il capo con la mano, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Non volevo darti della ragazzina, lo so che sei un ragazzo.» Gli disse, prima di chinarsi appena, allargando le braccia verso di lui. «Questo non ti rende debole, lo sai? E poi non credo ti convenga farti vedere così, si capisce benissimo quello che abbiamo fatto dai segni sulla tua pelle.» Sussurrò, posando una delle mani a sfiorargli l’incavo tra la spalla e il collo, dove aveva lasciato il primo segno di possesso su di lui.  
Si fermò, il minore, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio petto, e solo lì capire che non era proprio il caso che uscisse in quelle condizioni: i capezzoli erano rossi e sui fianchi si potevano vedere linee rosse del passaggio delle dita dell’uomo e del suo afferrarlo durante il sesso.  
Poteva immaginare cosa fosse il suo collo.  
«Tu non sei messo meglio.» Lo ammonì, voltandosi e puntando lo sguardo sulle sue spalle, dove segni di morsi potevano dirsi più o meno evidenti, così come le unghiate che gli aveva dato che probabilmente erano rimaste dietro le scapole.  
Sospirò poi, valutando anche le condizioni della gamba, ancora arrossata e dolorante.  
«Va bene. Ma tu sogni se pensi di portarmi in stile principessa.» Lo fulminò con gli occhi, portandosi dietro di lui e dandogli una pacca in mezzo alla schiena. «Chinati, che sei un armadio. Cosa cazzo hai mangiato da piccolo?!»  
Il maggiore sorrise, annuendo e poggiandosi con un ginocchio a terra e le braccia indietro, in modo che l’altro potesse sistemarsi al meglio. «Io invece trovo che tu vada bene così.» Disse, tranquillamente, prima di volgere lo sguardo all’indietro, in attesa che il moro gli si avvicinasse e salisse sulla sua schiena.  
Sentiva le spalle pizzicare, ma non era fastidioso. Sapeva che doveva avere dei segni rossi, che probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbero scomparsi, ma d’altra parte non era molto importante, non gli dava fastidio avere quei graffi sulla pelle.  
Storse il naso, il moro, sbuffando e iniziando a mettersi contro le sue spalle ampie, poggiandovi il petto e circondandogli il collo con le mani ed il busto con le ginocchia.  
Inspirò l’odore di Erwin, e non poté fare a meno di piegare gli angoli delle labbra verso l’alto in un accenno di sorriso che l’altro non avrebbe visto.  
«Il problema però permane; quelli del mio gruppo mi vedranno comunque, quando ritorno da loro.» Aggiunse, stringendolo appena di più, poggiando il mento contro l’incavo e guardandolo di lato, inclinando appositamente il capo.  
Erwin si sollevò in piedi non appena il più giovane si fu stretto bene contro di lui, incrociando le braccia sotto al suo fondoschiena per tenerlo bene su. «Non ho mai detto che ti avrei riportato lì. Prima medichiamo la gamba, poi basterà che ti metti una maglia.» Gli disse, mentre cominciava a camminare piano verso l’uscita della grotta. Rivaille era leggero, tra le sue braccia, molto più di quanto aveva pensato fino a poco prima.  
Le iridi metalliche si dilatarono impercettibilmente, per poi assottigliare lo sguardo mentre riportava il viso e la guancia contro la spalla dell’uomo.  
Una mano lo andò a sfiorare sul viso, mentre gli sussurrava malizioso. «Mi vuoi tenere con te per costringermi a fare cose poco caste, Erwin?»  
Sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuto essere così, ma stuzzicarlo non era poi così male, principalmente per una persona come era lui. «Per me va bene, il non ritornare dagli altri.» Aggiunse, dopo un piccolo sospiro; la sfumatura languida era svanita per una più imbarazzata ma seria.  
Il biondo lasciò uscire una breve risata, scuotendo piano il capo, mentre uscivano dalla grotta; il Sole era ancora alto, malgrado fosse pomeriggio inoltrato. «Di certo non oggi.» Rispose semplicemente.  
Era bello tenerlo tra le braccia, sentiva quel tiepido calore scaturirgli da dentro e sussurrargli che, forse, c’era molto più di quello che poteva credere da scoprire. Ma ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito; in quel momento voleva solo tenere Rivaille contro la sua schiena e sentire le sue braccia sopra le spalle, mentre camminava sulla sabbia con qualcosa di nuovo nel cuore.


End file.
